


What Dreams May Come/梦境之后

by Chlokers



Series: 莱昂纳多效应 [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlokers/pseuds/Chlokers
Summary: 年轻的埃齐奥做了噩梦。在写The Leonardo Effect时的一个闪回。
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci
Series: 莱昂纳多效应 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653919
Kudos: 8





	What Dreams May Come/梦境之后

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What Dreams May Come](https://archiveofourown.org/works/711576) by [Phoenike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenike/pseuds/Phoenike). 
  * A translation of [What Dreams May Come](https://archiveofourown.org/works/711576) by [Phoenike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenike/pseuds/Phoenike). 



> 作者注：游戏设定埃齐奥在杀死弗朗西斯科·德·帕齐之前没有从蒙特里久尼回到弗洛伦萨，也没见过莱昂纳多。我稍微改了改这段。  
> 主线剧情没有剧透。Beta是Elenilote，谢谢你亲爱的！  
> 译者注：一篇非常温馨的小甜饼。:D

**_ 弗洛伦萨共和国，1477 _ **

广场前骚乱的人群和亚诺河一样难以穿越。

但话说回来，三个贵族被当众判刑并不是每天都有的事。在宫殿正面，阴影之下，聚集着比以往都要多的人，富商与长袍贵族的手肘撞着律师、手艺人、仆人、妓女和满身跳蚤的流浪汉。除此之外，这一天与美丽的翡冷翠城其他的审判日并无不同。漂亮女孩儿们托着果盘四处走动，衣衫褴褛的小男孩叫卖着臭鸡蛋，趁顾客未生疑心时摸走他们口袋里的钱财。人们哄笑，议论，互相调情，大汗淋漓，诅咒这反常的温暖天气。野狗吠叫着，为食物残渣大打出手。

“父亲！费德里科！佩特鲁奇奥！”埃齐奥挣扎着想要挤过人群。但他每次看见绞刑架，它都越发远离而非靠近。嘈杂声中，没人听得到他的呼喊，更不用说站在台上，主导这场刑罚的人了。

首席法官举起手吐出谎言和诋毁，而人群爆发式地发出疯狂的尖叫与口哨。“ ** _去死吧，叛徒！_** ”石块与污言秽语尖利地划破空气。“ ** _绞死他们！_** ”

“不，他们是无辜的！”

但没人在听；所有人都只在乎这出戏所带来的乐趣。

又一次，埃齐奥只能惊惧地看着执刑者拉下木杆，活板门坠下。周围的人发出一阵欢呼。他怒吼着，誓要以死亡为家庭复仇。

终于，台上的人注意到了他。首席法官为审判而摆出的傲慢怒容没有退去，他的视线越过人群，盯向年轻的奥迪托雷。

那注视好似源自魔鬼本人，冷酷而难以磨灭。

**_你帮不了他们。他们因为罪行受罚，在地狱业火中燃烧。你也将是如此。_ **

一个恶魔抓住了埃齐奥的肩膀，要把他拉下地狱。他抓住了它，准备攻击。但那魔鬼发出了声音，而这声音是埃齐奥熟悉并信任的。 _“ **埃齐奥，停下！是我！** ”_

他颤栗着，猛眨着眼，从满是死亡与尖叫的黑暗中挣脱醒来。

午后的阳光冲刷走了梦境。他闻到松节油的味道，陈旧发霉的纸张，被阳光温暖的瓷砖……还有干枯的花朵。某处，有人走在鹅卵石铺就的街道上。燕子在屋檐底下拍打翅膀。在他之上，莱昂纳多惊恐地盯着他，金发被他紧握在拳中，袖剑尖离那苍白的脸颊只有几寸远。

埃齐奥猛地收回手。

莱昂纳多踉跄几步，跌坐在地上。接下来的一会儿他只是坐在那儿，呼吸粗重，修长的双腿不优雅地分开。埃齐奥思绪不稳，无法思考，他抓住长椅的椅背，把自己拉扯起来，倚靠在上面。他的肌肉僵硬发酸，更记不起自己为什么在莱昂纳多的房间里。

接着，画家深吸了一口气来冷静自己，站起身来，撩开散乱在脸上的发丝，又整了整他漂亮的丝绒外衣。他整装打扮得像是要会见某位重要的客户，比以往更加英俊帅气。相比之下，埃齐奥觉得自己穿得简直又脏又破。他收起腿，直坐起来揉着脸，试图让自己恢复状态。

他的记忆总算一点一点回来了。他记得自己在中午时跳窗进来。他知道莱昂纳多有多忙，所以发现房间里空着时并不惊讶，况且他这次回弗洛伦萨也没有提前告知。他坐在窗下的长椅上，听着过往人群的脚步声，听着燕子喂养自己的儿女。马里奥叔叔最近的剑战课程把他逼得很紧，然后又是这次旅程，路上几乎没怎么睡……房间里很温暖，很平静……而他困倦得几乎睁不开眼睛。

他仍没从噩梦中回过神来，喃喃着道歉。他在为什么道歉？是莱昂纳多，还是梦里发生的事？他背叛了他的父亲，费德里科，佩特鲁奇奥。

“该道歉的是我，”莱昂纳多说道，显然还未从方才的事情里完全恢复过来。“你睡得不很安稳，叫醒你是个坏主意。”

埃齐奥摇头。“不，不。” ** _别这么轻易地原谅我。_**

“你在叫他们的名字。你的父亲和兄弟。我以为——”莱昂纳多移开目光。“算了。那些都不重要。”

埃齐奥基本没听。

“你……你觉得他们会经受漫长的苦难吗？”他突然问道。“在炼狱里？”

莱昂纳多正要起身，听见他的话又坐下来。他没问埃齐奥说的是谁。“ ** _玛利亚啊_** ，别总想这些事情， ** _年轻人_** 。”

“为什么不？所有人都会去那里。除了……” ** _除了圣人，还有直接下地狱的那些。_** 埃齐奥的手指深陷进他被冷汗浸湿的头发里。他很饿，很累，每一块肌肉都在发痛。“莱昂纳多，我帮不了他们。”

“你还能怎么做？阿尔贝蒂的人会杀了你。”

“但我——”埃齐奥畏缩了一下。他一拳打上椅背，另一只手捂住双眼。 ** _上帝啊，我想他们。_** 他转过头去，因自己的泪水而羞愧。

“噢， ** _小家伙_** 。”莱昂纳多直起身，坐到他身边，一只手环住他的肩膀。莱昂纳多的关切彻底打破了他的防线，他破碎地陷入令人难堪却无法控制的抽泣中。

他们似乎这样过了好几个小时，埃齐奥发现自己靠在年长者的身上几乎睡去。他一下跳开，看到莱昂纳多肩上那件漂亮大衣上糊满了眼泪和鼻涕。

“对不起！我弄脏了你的衣服。”他的声音因为哭泣而沙哑。上帝啊，他十八岁了，是个成年人[1]，却表现得这么幼稚。

“那只是件衣服而已。”莱昂纳多从袖子里抽出一方手帕，递给埃齐奥。埃齐奥用它抹了把脸，继而看向别处。他没法看着这个善良的人用那样担忧沉思的目光注视他。

“你觉得我会下地狱么？”他说完最后那个词，声音近乎支离破碎。

“不。你为什么会这么想？”

“我是个杀人犯。圣经上写——”

莱昂纳多抓住他的肩膀。“埃齐奥，看着我。”他犹豫了一会儿，最终照做了。莱昂纳多的眼睛注视着他，极为严肃。“埃齐奥，我不认为上帝会像某些人让我们相信的那样，简单、盲目而残酷。神父本身也只是人。他们无法真正解读创世者的思想。”

埃齐奥眨眨眼。“但有的罪行即使施舍了一笔能赎回国王的巨额也不能抵消——”

“施舍！那些施舍的钱财，你觉得除了让神职人员口袋更满之外还做了别的什么？我不相信炼狱或地狱的存在。我认为，比起给我们的人生找茬，上帝还有很多更重要的事儿可做。”

这话亵渎了神灵，但埃齐奥想要相信它。非常想。“我在蒙特里久尼时去过教堂，但我不能去告解室。在那件事之后就不……”

“那就别去。你该对话的是上帝，不是肿成球的牧师。”

莱昂纳多对永恒地狱的不敬理应惊吓到他，但相反的是，这些话却令人惊异地起到了安慰效果。虽然才哭得喉咙粗哑，埃齐奥却觉得嗓子又一次收紧了。他点点头。莱昂纳多一只手搭住他的手腕，抚着他臂上仍然不怎么脱下的护甲。

“我做了这个，记得吗？我和你一样有罪。”

 ** _不，你和我不一样。杀人的不是武器，是我。_** 但埃齐奥已十分感激，无法再要求莱昂纳多付出更多；他决意不去指出他的诡辩。

“ _谢谢你_ ，”他说。画家摇了摇头。

“天堂啊。在你这年纪，该想的是女孩儿和怎么折腾老师，而不是地狱。”

埃齐奥的脸稍稍烧起来一些。“我确实会想女孩儿，”他说，“挺多的，其实。”

“嗯，那是件好事。”

埃齐奥回报以笑容，他抓住画家仍放在护甲上的那只手。

“ ** _谢谢你_** _。_ 我说真的。 ** _谢谢你，我的兄弟_** _。_ ”

那词句在他来得及思考前便脱口而出。莱昂纳多没有掩饰他的表情。同样惊异于自己的言辞，埃齐奥红了脸，收回了手。他们认识彼此还不到一年，在他前往锡耶纳[2]之前也就见过几次……

“对不起，我太心急了。”

“不，不！”莱昂纳多一只手按住胸膛。“荣幸至极。我很乐意做你的兄弟。况且，过于愧疚总还是比无动于衷要好得多。我们永远都不该用冷漠面对苦难和死亡。现在。”他站起来。“你饿了吗？反正我是饿了。走吧，找个没人关心咱们是谁的小酒馆，我们好好喝一杯。我想听你说说你离开之后的全部经历。”

埃齐奥重又笑起来，随画家一同起身。

但在他内心某处仍是空虚无物。莱昂纳多对他的良知太过自信了。他什么时候因为手底下任何一条人命而后悔过？他所进行的是一场战争，他的敌人该死。如果能让复仇更为成功，他会很乐意杀死他们第二次。他不感自责，亦无懊悔。

他只是害怕坠入地狱。

[1] @弗洛伦萨刺客小公主 指出当时共和国25岁才算作成年。

[2] 位于南托斯卡纳地区，佛罗伦萨南部大约50公里，建在阿尔西亚和阿尔瑟河河谷之间基安蒂山三座小山的交汇处。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者尾注：许多同人作者似乎认为莱昂纳多是个无神论者，但并没有证据支持。他只是不太虔诚，或许对神与宗教有些不同寻常的看法。对埃齐奥而言，我没理由认为他不该是一个坚定的基督徒。因此，他会相信天堂与地狱的存在，还有永恒炼狱。那么这个生活里充满谋杀的人会如何将它们与炼狱，或者至少是一段非常长的煎熬时间调和起来？基本上是这样的想法让我写出了这篇小小闪回。


End file.
